An Annoying Tale for an Annoying Kit
by jayfeathergal
Summary: Annoyingkit is just another kitten, only, he has a slight problem. He is called Annoyingkit for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**_I read a random story, so I felt inspired to write something funny..._**

So once upon a random time, there was a REALLY annoying cat. His name was Annoyingfur. Seriously, that is what his mother named him. At birth, in Riverclan, the kit was squealing as loud as his lungs would seem to allow. And he hardly ever stopped. At night, he would sleep silently, and when he fed, he was quiet then. But, he had eventually learn to speak.

His first words were: Mommy am I annoying?

His mother answered: No darling

His second sentence was: What's my name?

His mother answered: Annoyingkit

His third sentence, and seventh word was: Why?

His mother answered: Umm... No reason. * nervously smiles *

His, umm lets see, fourth? Yeah, his fourth sentence was: Mommy why are you sweating?

His mother answered: No more questions, go outside and gently play with the apprentices.

His 14th word was: Ok * turns to leave, trips on a twig, gets up, scampers outside *

When annoying kit was outside, his jaw dropped. Everything was so new!

He looks for the apprentices * Pivots head, sees them, starts running *

The apprentices were play fighting, and they were using... Battle moves!

Annoyingkit spoke: Can I play? I've been practicing see?

* Demonstrates catching a leaf with the most expert precision *

See?

A golden tom said: Yeah right, I bet I could take you one pawed!

The random tom jumps at Annoyingkit, leaving a trail of rainbows in midair.

Annoyingkit squealed, and dodged to the side, letting his opponent crash on the dirt floor

Annoyingkit then leaped at his opponent, and bit his tail, hard.

The golden tom yelped: I'll get you for that runt!

A random cat spoke: Stop!

The two broke apart

It was their leader, Reallyloudbigcatstar.

What is going on here? * looks at golden tom* Well Rainbowpaw?"

I-I, err, well, you see I was showing him some battle moves and he bit my tail, and then uhmm, He got all bad and stuff. He cheated!

Reallyloudbigcatstar sent Rainbowpaw away to the medicine den, not for injuries, but as a boredom punishment.

Reallyloudbigcatstar sent Annoyingkit back to da nursery, along with fresh kill for a job well done.

**_Well what did you think of my random stupid story? If I write more, it'll get crazy, random... please review! you can post any ideas, and I literally mean ANYTHING AT ALL. If you only said pie, I'd include it somehow._**

**_ PLEASE REVIEW! * Sob Sob Sob *_**

**_The sobbing may end here, but if you don't review IT SHALL CONTINUE!_**


	2. Reallyloudbigcatstar is not smart

Chapter 2

Annoyingkit was waiting at the nursery entrance, and cats were gathering in the clearing.

Rainbowpaw was there, looking furious as he glared at Annoyingkit.

Reallyloudbigcatstar said: Annoyingkit, come forward.

Annoyingkit said: Poof! *Magically disappears at the nursery and reappears next to Reallyloudbigcatstar.*

Reallyloudbigcatstar: I now name you...uhmm lets see here *pulls out book, 'warrior cat guide for dummies' grumbles.*

Reallyloudbigcatstar tries again: I now name you Annoyingpaw!

Clan: Annoyingpaw! Annoyingpaw!

Rainbowpaw: *grumbles...* yeah whatever.

Medicine cat standing beside him: *Cuffs Rainbowpaw over the ear*

Rainbowpaw: I mean woo-hoo! Annoyingpaw!

Medicine cat:*makes a 'that's better' face*

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Annoyingpaw, your mentor will be... *pulls out 'Warriors: cats of the clans*

Annoyingpaw: *squeaks*

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Silverstream!

Gobblejaws (crazy elder, basically Purdy though): She's dead! Pick somebody else!

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Oh, oh right. Well lets see here...* flips pages*

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Aha! A summoning spell thing! Get me a marker!*receives marker*

Pooof!

*Lionblaze spawns beside Reallyloudbigcatstar*

Reallyloudbigcatstar: *clapping paws together to remove smoky air stuff that is a lot like chalk.* here we are! Annoyingkit, this is your mentor!

Lionblaze: (quietly) Is this another dimension? Am I dreaming?

Annoyingkit: Yessssss!

Lionblaze: are you supposed to be my apprentice?

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Yes he is! this is you're new apprentice, Annoyingpaw!

Lionblaze: what kind of a name is that? He should've been called something like, umm, Redpaw! seriously, what is with you cats? And what might your name be leader? Reallyloudandbigcatstar? because it would suit you!

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Not even close. But never mind, don't you suppose you should take _Annoying_kit training?

Lionblaze: *Glares, then begins to walk out of camp.* c'mon Annoyingpaw, let's go train some.

Annoyingpaw: *teleports beside Lionblaze with a grin*

Lionblaze: *roles his eyes.*


	3. Chapter 3

An Annoying tale for an annoying kit chapter three! At least I'm pretty sure...

Lionblaze and Annoyingpaw are training in the training ditch, a 1ft deep hole.

Lionblaze: Wow!

*Annoyingpaw teleports behind Lionblaze and bites his tail, then teleports on top of him and pins him to the dusty floor.*

Annoyingpaw: I win!

Lionblaze: I have no clue how you're doing that. Are you a part of a prophecy?

Annoyingpaw: A prophehoo-haw?

Lionblaze: Never mind. Can you hunt?

Annoyingpaw: Yesss!

Lionblaze: Show me.

*Annoyingpaw teleports, and is gone for five seconds, then comes back with a piece of pie.*

Annoyingpaw: Yay!

Lionblaze: You. Are. Weird.

*Lionblaze and Annoyingpaw go back to da camp. Annoyingpaw covered in orange, pumpkin-smelling goo. ( If you hadn't guessed, pie! like I said!)*

Reallyloudbigcatstar: You're back! How was your first training session Annoyingpaw?

Annoyingpaw: *turns back from licking his fur* Fun!

Reallyloudbigcatstar: And you, Lionblaze?

Lionblaze: *lifts his head from licking Annoyingpaw's fur." Delicious!

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Good, good.

Later that afternoon

Reallyloudbigcatstar: Depkit, I now name you, Derppaw. Your new mentor is, Purplenurp.

Annoyingpaw and Lionblaze are sitting with the rest of the clan, watching derpkit's apprentice ceremony.

Clan: DERPPAW! DERPPAW! DERPPAW!

Annoyingpaw:*stares up at Derppaw in awe, drooling for the prettiest cat ever. EVER. *

Lionblaze: So you've got the hots for her huh? Well let me tell ya something...

Annoyingpaw: *Leans toward Lionblaze* yeah?

Lionblaze: Never tell a she-cat that you're a part of a prophecy. I know from experience.

Annoyingpaw: Ok!

*Annoyingpaw teleports to Derppaw after the ceremony*

Annoyingpaw: I AM NOT FROM A PROPHECY!

*He teleports back to Lionblaze*

Annoyingpaw: Like that?

Lionblaze: *Face palms*

**_Well waddya think? I know these are short, but I'm going to make more._**

**_Also, to anyone who isn't sure or doesn't know already, ***these** thingies mean some one is doing something. If those don't surround a sentence like quotes do, then that cat is talking. Or that a time is being told, or a scenario is being told, etc.. So anyways, If you guys want something in my story, just post it in the reviews!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	4. Rainbows have many characters in common

An annoying tale for an Annoyingkit/paw chapter four

Annoyingpaw: *snores...snores...snores...snores*

Derppaw: Annoyingpaw! Wake up! your snoring is really-

Dangpaw: Dang!

Derppaw:...What?

Dangpaw: Dang!

Derppaw: Not you too! how am I ever gonna get to sleep?

Annoyingpaw: *snores... snores...snores...snores...*

Dangpaw:*silently whispers, staring at Derppaw* Dang!

Derppaw: Ok... I'm gonna go sleep outside now, Ok?

Dangpaw: Dang!

Derppaw:*Slowly backing out of the den* Yeah, u-huh, Dang to you too then! Dang dang dang!

Dangpaw: *Gasps*

Annoyingpaw: *snores... snores...snores...*

Derppaw: Whew, finally outside. *shivers* It sure is cold out here.

Suddenly, across the camp, Rainbowpaw slunk out of the medicine den, all quiet-like and stealthy. Except for the rainbow trail he left behind.

*he glances around, and somehow magically doesn't notice Derppaw.*

Derppaw:*waits, then rushes to the apprentices den, and wakes up Annoyingpaw*

Annoyingpaw: Wha-huh? *sees Derppaw* I'M NOT A PART OF A PROPHECY!

Derppaw: shhhshhhshhh! You'll wake up the others!

Annoyingpaw: what are you doing? It's moonhigh!

Derppaw: I know, but I just saw Rainbowpaw escape the medicine den. He left into the forest!

Annoyingpaw: *gasps*

Derppaw: if we follow him now, his rainbow trail won't have disappeared! C'mon! *hops into the forest, following Rainbowpaw's rainbow.*

Annoyingpaw: *Teleports to Derppaw's side after every five seconds of her running ahead.*

Derppaw: Get down! He's over there, by the river!

Rainbowpaw: *Looks around suspiciously, then pads over to a rock. He digs in the sand until he finds something*

Annoyingpaw: Look!

Derppaw: What is that?

Rainbowpaw: * Pulls out... A rainbow dash plush toy!*

Annoyingpaw: I think I've seen something like that before. That's a pony. It's a really small horse.

Derppaw: How do you know what a pony looks like?

Annoyingpaw: *Has a random flash back: Annoyingpaw is sitting at a computer watching dog videos, when suddenly, an add pops up. "My Little pony! Let's get rainbowfied!" (Flashback ends)*

Annoyingpaw: Uhmmm, I guess I saw it in a dream once?

Derppaw: Whatever. Look, he's putting it back!

Rainbowpaw: *Buries Rainbow dash plush, kisses its hiding place, then rushes away, leaving more rainbows.*

Annoyingpaw: Well, now we know, Rainbowpaw is obsessed with rainbow colored ponies!

Derppaw: I guess that's it. *Rubs against Annoyingpaw slightly, then walks in the direction of camp.* You coming?

_**That's it for chapter four! hope you guys liked it! Remember, I'll post almost anything you ask! One person can only be so creative, so really, I need help!**_

_**Credit to SparrowsongOfThunderclan for Derpkit/ Derppaw!**_


	5. You have no idea guyz!

_**Just so you know, Pumashoe is a medicinecat! Also, I am not messing up names on this chapter, so bear with the confusion, because it'll make sense when you read on!**_

An annoying tale for an Annoyingkit!

chapter 5

Annoyingpaw: I feel a little woozy *head tips to one side, eyes open*

Annoyingpaw, Derppaw, Purplenurp, and Pumashoe were sitting together in the shade of a large palm tree, in the camp.

Pumashoe: Are you feeling sick to you're stomach? Or just, woozy?

Annoyingpaw: I don't know, I just... *Tips over.*

Pumashoe: Guys, I think I'm feeling a little weird too. I-It's my head..* falls to floor, drooling with one eye open.*

Derppaw: Pumashoe, are you okay? *Gives Purplenurp a look that says: WTF?*

Purplenurp: *Reaches a paw to his head* Tell my mother...I HATED HER! *falls*

Derppaw: *sighs. Lays down, and gets comfy. Passes out.*

After approximately one minute, Reallyloudbigcatstar notices

Reallyloudbigcatstar: What is going on here? *sniffs*

Annoyingpaw: What happened? I just, passed out and then... Sighs. Hey Annoyingpaw? Anybody see him?

Derppaw: Oh, my head. *Frowns* Derppaw? Purplenurp? Pumashoe? What just happened? Why do I feel... Short?

Purplenurp: I think I... Guys, I'm going to grab something from storage, I need to remove my agonizing headache* goes to medicine den*

Pumashoe: Why do I smell so herby all the sudden? What happened? I fell asleep out here? Wait no, Something's not right...

Annoyingpaw: AAAAAAHHHH! OH, MY STARS!

Purplenurp: What? Whats wrong... AAAAAAHHAAH!

Derppaw: My fur is gray, has it always been gray?

Annoyingpaw: Guys! I know whats wrong with us!

Pumashoe: *Pads back* What? Why am I purple?

Annoyingpaw: We've switched bodies.

All: AAAAAAAAH!

Reallyloudbigcatstar: What is the meaning of this?

Annoyingpaw: Let's get this strait. I'm Derppaw in Annoyingpaw's body. Annoyingpaw is in Derppaw's body. Purplenurp is in Pumashoe's body, and vice-versa.

(Listen guys, this is hard to write. So I'll explain. keep track of who's in who's body. I'm writing by who's BODY is talking, not who's "Inside" If you don't understand enough already, PM me!)


	6. Whats up with PUMASHOE?

_**Ok, I'M STILL NOT SWITCHING MIXED UP NAMES WITH MIXED UP BODIES!**_

_**Derppaw: Annoyingpaw's body and vice versa**_

_**Purplenurp: Pumashoe's body and vice versa.**_

_**So when I type Derppaw, I mean Annoyingpaw is talking! YAY!**_

An annoying tale for an annoying kit!

chapter 6:

Derppaw: Guys, do you remember last night?

Annoyingpaw: Oh yeah! We pranked Purplenurp and Pumashoe!

Pumashoe and Purplenurp: WHAT?

Derppaw: Oh, right. You weren't there when we did it... Oops.

Annoyingpaw: *Sighs, then face palms.*

Pumashoe: What was this prank?!

Annoyingpaw: Well, last night we decided to pick the weirdest cats in the clan, and prank them. That was you two. So we picked a random, nasty tasting herb, and put it in the your meals.

Purplenurp: Was it a small branch with yellow berries and neon blue leaves?

Derppaw: Yup!

Purplenurp: Great. That was a new plant.

Annoyingpaw: Well, how do we fix this?

Purplenurp: We have to eat more, and sleep in the same den. In the morning, we'll all be fixed up!

Pumashoe: That sounds a little too simple...

Purplenurp: We may all get side effects, but that's besides the point. We'll be normal again!

Annoyingpaw: Normal?

Derppaw: Yay! *Suddenly a turtle poofs beside him, but it's no bigger than his paw*

Turtle: (Quietly) Yay!

Derppaw: Yay!

Annoyingpaw: *Face palms, A LITTLE TOO HARD, then collapses.* Ow!

Pumashoe: *Turns to Purplenurp* Are we ever gonna change back?

Purplenurp: Yeah, I read about- I er, I mean, I heard about that herb somewhere *nervously smiles and laughs*

Pumashoe: Whatever you say.

Later, in the evening.

Purplenurp: Let's all eat a piece, by the glory of our dark lord!

Pumashoe: WHAT?

Annoyingpaw: WHAT?

Derppaw: MOFFIN?

Purplenurp: Jeez, I get out too ya' know. In fact, Satin is my best friend!

All: *Stare fearfully*

Purplenurp: Heheh, Just kidding.

All: Whew.

Derppaw: *snores...snores...snores...*

Annoyingpaw: When did he go to... *Passes out*

Purplenurp: Yawns *Passes out and falls asleep, sucking his thumb* (Yes, that's physically possible in mai story world!)

Pumashoe: *Passes out*

**_To be continued!_**

**_Credit to Subwayguy for: Yay! (Even if you didn't mean it as something to include!)_**

**_Also: EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO INCLUDE IN THIS! I WILL INCLUDE WHATEVER YOU PUT IN THE REVIEWS!_**


	7. LAZYPAW!

An Annoying tale for an annoying kit!

Chapter 7

Annoyingpaw: Oh, my head. *sits up*

Derppaw: * wakes up* What happened? Wait, wait, MY FUR IS GRAY! YESSSSSS!

Purplenurp: Oh shut up, you're gonna wake me from my precious dreams. Oh,no. I lost it, an now I'm awake. Great!

Pumashoe: I've been awake since sunrise watching you all sleep.

All: *stare*

Pumashoe: What? I do it for the science guys! So I can learn new ways to help cats!

Annoyingpaw: *Rolls eyes* suuurre you do.

Derppaw: Who wants muffins?

Purplenurp: I do! * hesitates* wait, what's that?

Derppaw: Never mind. So, are we all really changed back?

Pumashoe: Yes!

Annoyingpaw: Yay!

Derppaw: Then that's it. Finally! Purplenurp can we go hunting now?

Purplenurp: I don't see why not.

Annoyingpaw, Derppaw, and Purplenurp leave the medicine den, and see a brown tabby with wings, urging a slightly overweight apprentice outside to get out of camp.

Brown tabby: Come on Lazypaw! You have to get out of camp!*Pushes hard on his side*

Lazypaw: I don't really feel like it.

Annoyingpaw: Lazypaw? I've never even seen him come out of the apprentice's den before.

Derppaw: Yeah he sleeps next to Dangpaw. Anyway, lets go hunting. Where's Lionblaze?

Annoyingpaw: Over there, by the warriors den. But don't you think we should help Catflight get Lazypaw to go hunting?

Purplenurp: I think we should.

Derppaw: *sighs hard* Fine.

Annoyingpaw tries first

Annoyingpaw: We could all push him right? I mean how heavy can he be?

Al: *Push especially hard*

Derppaw: Nope. Let me try! *Grabs a sick, dips it in mouse bile. Starts poking him*

Purplenurp: That's not gonna work. What if you tried to coax him out?

Annoyingpaw: I guess we could use fresh kill? * goes to the fresh kill pile, picks a mouse* Hey Lazypaw! Come out here if you want this mouse! It's only 3 steps away!

Lazypaw: No! * head flops back down.*

Catflight: I've got it! *Devious smile* Hey Lazypaw! I'll bet three days off apprentice duty if you can catch 3 pieces of fresh kill before me!

Lazypaw: Okay! Sprints out of camp at light speed.

Catflight: Hah! I guess he really isn't that lazy.

Annoyingpaw: Sure, but now thanks to you, he has three more days to be lazy!

**_Sorry this one is shorter than the rest! I'm really tired right now!_**

**_Credit to Forestclaw for Lazypaw! I will be using him more often don't worry! Don't forget to review with new characters or what you want to see happen in my story! PLEASE._**


	8. PinkFluffyUnicornsDancingOnRainbows

An annoying tale for an annoying kit!

Chapter 8

Annoyingpaw: *quietly* Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unic-

Derppaw: Shut up!

Annoyingpaw: I can't!

Derppaw: Umm... Annoyingpaw? Your fur is turning... pink.

Annoyingpaw: What?!

Derppaw: Pumashoe!

Pumashoe: *Rushes from the medicine den* What is it! What's wrong?

Derppaw: Annoyingpaw is turning pink and singing!

Pumashoe: Oh don't worry, It's just those side effects I was talking about. They'll wear off in a day or so.

Derppaw: I have to deal with a another day of this? Seriously?

Annoyingpaw:*Humming*

Derppaw: shut up!

Pumashoe: I think I'm going back now.

Derppaw: wait!

Pumashoe: Oh for crying out loud! I've got a meeting with satin!

Derppaw: *stares*

Pumashoe: Just kidding *starts to sweat*

Derppaw: What about my side effects?

Pumashoe: You won't get any. Only one cat gets it in a group that eats the herb. It's that simple.

Derppaw: whew.

Annoyingpaw: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS!

Derppaw: *sighs*

Pumashoe: Well you need to cope with that by yourself. I've got somewhere to be right now. *Goes to medicine den, puts up a sign that says," DO NOT DISTURB".*

Derppaw: I think I'll hunt. Maybe I can catch a mouse this time instead of a stupid piece of pie!

Annoyingpaw: RAINBOWS!

Derppaw: *Leaves camp*

Annoyingpaw: * follows*

Derppaw:*finds a mouse, and gets in a hunters crouch*

Annoyingpaw: *Watches, eyes growing huge in awe*

Derppaw: Gets closer

(Suspenseful music plays)

Derppaw: gets closer

Annoyingpaw: *suddenly* PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!

( I know that was a little expected, but I did it anyways!)

Annoyingpaw: *Does that thing with his tounge, where it makes a sound and sticks out.*

Derppaw: ANNOYINGPAW!

Annoyingpaw: *quietly* Rainbows

Derppaw: Arrgh! I'm going back to camp! * runs to camp*

Annoyingpaw: *floats to camp*

Derppaw: *goes to bed, ignoring Annoyingpaw*

Annoyingpaw: Snuggles closer to Derppaw

They wake up the next morning

Annoyingpaw: Opens eyes* Derppaw?

Derppaw: Annoyingkit? What're you... *jumps up. mmm, about three feet* ANNOYINGPAW GET OFF ME!

**_Well that's it for chapter eight! That's a reference to a my little pony thing on Youtube, and I've watched it myself. The character is flufflepuff, and it isn't in the real show. But its funny and worth watching! Credit to_ moonbeam141 for Pink Fluffy Unicorns! Great idea!**


	9. Fastpaw

An annoying tale for an annoying kit!

Chapter 9

Annoyingpaw: Hey Derppaw,

Derppaw: What

Annoyingpaw: Hey Derppaw

Derppaw: WHAT?

Annoyingpaw: I have a brother

Derppaw: Well, considering all the weird things that ever to this clan, I'm not all that surprised.

Annoyingpaw: Yeah, well, you know how every cat here has something that's important about them? Like I can teleport, and you can make muffins.

Derppaw: Yeah...?

Annoyingpaw: He's really fast. And his name is Fastpaw.

Derppaw: No Really.

Annoyingpaw: Really

Derppaw: I was being sarcastic.

Annoyingpaw: Oh

~Awkward silence~

Derppaw: So where is he?

Annoyingpaw: He's here, and he's not. Like, it depends. He's so fast that when he drops his kill on the fresh-kill pile, we don't even notice.

Derppaw: Oh

~Awkward silence~

Annoyingpaw: He isn't always fast. He can control it. Wanna meet him?

Derppaw: Sure!

Annoyingpaw: * Walks over to the fresh-kill pile, stands there, gets knocked over, hard*

Derppaw: Annoyingpaw! *Gasps* Fastpaw?

Annoyingpaw: *rubs head* Yup, that's him.

Derppaw: You're so fast! But next time, watch out for Annoyingpaw! *Glares*

Fastpaw: What? Annoyingpaw! What're you doing?

Annoyingpaw: I wanted you to meet Derppaw. *Stands up*

Fastpaw: Hello there ma'am

Derppaw: * Blushes* hi

Annoyingpaw: Okay Fastpaw, you can get back to hunting now!

Fastpaw: *Suddenly he is positioned slightly differently, and he has fresh-kill in his mouth* Okay Done!

Annoyingpaw: *frustrated sigh*

Derppaw: Soooo, Fastpaw. What's the rest of the world like? *turns and starts walking into the woods *

Fastpaw: Well you see I...*Walks outta ear shot*

Annoyingpaw: * teleports to them, hidden in the bushes*

Derppaw: How are you so fast?

Fastpaw: I just am. *flexes muscles*

Annoyingpaw: *thinks* Aha! *Suddenly leaps out of the bushes yelling* DERPPAW IS A SECRET MURDERER AND SHE LOVES TO PICK HER NOSE! SHE SINGS PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS IN HER SLEEP AND IS A TOTAL WEIRDO!

Fastpaw: uhmm, I'm gonna go now.

Derppaw: No wait!

Fastpaw: *disappears*

Annoyingpaw: phew! Glad he's outta my fur!

Derppaw:*Glares, burning a hole in his fur*

Annoyingpaw: Aaaaaaah!

**_Well guys that's it for chapter 9! Credit to catbooklover2004! THANK YOU!_**

**_ Remember to post a review if you have ideas for this story! I will put it in! ESPECIALLY REFERENCES!_**


	10. To change the name of Peanuts&Jelly

An annoying tale for an annoying kit!

Chapter 10

Annoyingpaw: *Stretches, yawns.*

Derppaw: Annoyingpaw, I'm thinking of a song...

Annoyingpaw: Not now please! Your acting like Crazypaw! *Looks at Crazypaw on the opposite side of camp*

Crazypaw: *distantly* Hey guys look! *jumps off the high ledge*

Derppaw: I think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard of. A cat who's dying words were, Hey guys watch this!

Crazypaw: I'm okay!

Annoyingpaw: He's okay.

Derppaw: I heard.

Annoyingpaw: It's peanut butter jelly time!

Derppaw: Nooooo! Stop. please!

Annoyingpaw: Peanut

Derppaw: No *looks at Annoyingpaw pleadingly*

Annoyingpaw: BUTTER

Derppaw: *Gasps*

Annoyingpaw: ...JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Derppaw: *Sighs* Are you done?

Annoyingpaw: Yep. So, Stupidpaw. Did you want to go hunting?

Derppaw: Who are you calling Stupid?

Annoyingpaw: Well, I er- I'm sorry that that's your name, but-

Derppaw: That's not my name!

Annoyingpaw: *Bewildered* It's not?

Derppaw: No!

Pawpaw: *Walks over* Hey _Stupid_paw! How do you like your new name?

Derppaw: Raarraaaghhhahah!*Suddenly leaps at Pawpaw* Change it back!

Pawpaw: Make me!

Derppaw: *Glares down at Pawpaw(she's sitting on him) and her eyes were like endless threatening pits of hatred boiling into his skull with such ferocity it burned his pupils*

Pawpaw: Okay I'll change it back! *Stands up*

Annoyingpaw: So your name is Derppaw, and his name is Pawpaw, right?

Pawpaw: Yeah.

Derppaw: Absolutely!

Annoyingpaw: So Pawpaw, you can change cat's names to everyone around them right? Every cat but themselves?

Pawpaw: Precisely

Reallyloudbigcatstar: *Suddenly leaps up from laying flat on his stomach* Enemie-!

He was cut short by a Pinkclan member attacking him

Annoyingpaw: Pinkclan!

Derppaw: Lets get 'em!

Pawpaw: *leaps into battle with Derppaw*

Annoyingpaw: Helps Reallyloudbigcatstar

Pawpaw: Hey Derppaw! Watch this! * Looks at an enemy warrior* I'll bet I can take you punk!

Pinkclan Warrior: Oh yeah? Let me see you

Pawpaw: Your name is traitor!

Traitor: That's not my name-

Pinkclan warriors: Aaargh!*Leap onto traitor* You traitor! We'll kill you!

Pawpaw: that should keep them busy!

Derppaw: They're retreating!

Annoyingpaw: Woah! that was fast!

Pawpaw: Yeeeup! All because of me!

Derppaw: Yeah. *sighs adoringly*

Annoyingpaw: *Notices* Hey Pawpaw, Did you know that Derppaw is in love with Pumashoe? You know, the medicine cat that's obsessed with satin?

Derppaw: You didn't!

Pawpaw: That's okay Derppaw. I've got a little crush on Pumashoe myself.

Derppaw & Annoyingpaw: *Gasp!*

**_That's it for chapter ten! sorrt this took so long! Credit to catbooklover2004 for Namechanger/Pawpaw! (Sorry I didn't use his nickname!) And credit also to SparkyKittyCat for PeanutButterJellyTime song!_**


	11. Attention!

This is not a new chapter!

This is for anyone who has reviewed my story. If you reviewed after the 26th review, for some reason, I can't read it.

If you have a suggestion or idea for me to put In this story, I will, but you MUST PM me! Or I won't see it!

Currently, review #27 #28 #29 and #30 are unreadable to me, and I'll assume any others after that will be unreadable also!

PM me with your reviews please!

Thanks ~jayfeathergal


	12. Lovepaw

An annoying tale for an annoying kit!

Chapter 11 (FINNALLY)

Annoyingpaw and Derppaw are sitting together in the camp clearing.

Annoyingpaw: it's soooo hot.

Derppaw: I knoooooow.

Annoyingpaw: Whyyyyyy?

Derppaw: Becaaaauuuussse.

Annoyingpaw: Because Whyyyy?

Derppaw: ...

Annoyingpaw: ...

*Lovepaw walks over*

Lovepaw: Hey guys

Annoyingpaw: Hiiiiiiii.

Derppaw: *Glares at Annoyingpaw* hey Lovepaw.

Lovepaw: It's so nice out here. I just love this weather.

Annoyingpaw: WHHHYYYY?

Lovepaw: I love it when you talk like that!

Annoyingpaw: LIIIIIKKKKEEE THISSSS?

Derppaw: *Cuffs Annoyingpaw over the ear* So what do you want?

Annoyingpaw: OOOOOOWWWWW

Lovepaw: Have you ever heard of Firestar?

Derppaw: Wasn't he that cat that killed that big guy in the other dimension Lionblaze was talking about?

Lovepaw: Iloveforestarsomuchiwanttobemateswithhim!

Derppaw: What?

Annoyingpaw: What?

Derppaw: MOFFIN?

Lovepaw: Uhh... *Nervously laughs* Nothing.

Derppaw: ooooooh, some cat's got a crush!

Lovepaw: Oh come on! Everybody knows you've got a huge crush on Fastpaw!

Derppaw: No I do not! *Blushes*

Annoyingpaw: Pfft whatever. She totally has a crush on me!

Derppaw: *Punches Annoyingpaw in the face* I DO NOT

Annoyingpaw: *Quietly* I was kidding...

Lovepaw: *Her face looking mutilated and terrified* I think I'm gonna go now...

Annoyingpaw: *dramatically stretches out a paw* Go, save yourself!

Derppaw: Shut up you!

Lovepaw: *Vanishes*

Annoyingpaw: Ha Ha. She totally fell for it.

Derppaw: *Sits on Annoyingpaw* What? Oh I'm sorry does that hurt? Are your ribs caving in?

Annoyingpaw: *squeaks in pain*

Derppaw: What was that? You can't breath? Well, let me move over here a little...


End file.
